Welcome to the Family
by feebes86
Summary: Bella receives a very warm welcome when she meets, and greets, her new step-brother. How wrong can it be if you've never met, and aren't really related? Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and kerigocrazy. Pre-read by Sparkling Fae. These ladies all write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Welcome to the Family**

**Bella **

"Come on, Bella," Leah pleaded. "You could use a night out. You should go with us."

"I don't think I can Leah, I'd have to get a sitter and—"

"Is that all you're worried about? Having someone to keep Hallie?"

"Yes, I mean that's most of it. There is also the fact that I don't know when we would get home and how I would pay for a sitter, and of course there is the fact that I have nothing to wear."

"If I can get you a sitter that you can afford, someone trustworthy that would absolutely love to keep Hallie for you, all night, would you go?"

"Yeah… I mean I guess so. Who all did you say was going to be there?"

"Just me and my cousin Emily, my friends Kim, and Rachel and hopefully you," Leah answered.

"I don't want to intrude Leah. This is your bachelorette party; you don't need me tagging along."

"Bella, I want you to come, and besides, it's not really a bachelorette party. Sam and his buddies will be showing up before the night is over and believe me, there will be way too many guys and not enough women. Please Bella," she pleaded throwing in the sad puppy dog eyes.

"Well alright I guess, but still, I don't have a sitter."

"I'll fix that now… Moommmm…" she yelled.

Seconds passed before Sue Clearwater- Swan popped her head in the room. "Yes Leah, you called?" She asked dryly.

"Mom, I was just telling Bella how much fun we will be having tonight and that she needed to come with us."

"That is a fantastic idea Bella. It would be good for you to meet some more people. Leah and Sam have a great group of friends."

"I don't know Sue; I would love to meet everyone but…" I let my voice trail off.

"Mom, she is worried about Hallie."

"Oh… of course, how stupid of me not to think about that myself; Bella, Charlie and I would love to watch our granddaughter for the evening."

"Thanks Sue, but I don't know. She's never been away from me at night before. She might cry or something and I would hate for you and Dad to have a rough time."

"Posh," she exclaimed, shaking her head, "that baby hasn't been a bit of trouble since you and she arrived. Go out and have some fun. This is the perfect opportunity to see how she does. She can still sleep in her own bed and everything."

"But…"

"I mean it Bella, go out and have a good time. If anything happens then I will call you, I promise."

"Are you sure, Sue? I hate to impose."

"This is my granddaughter you are talking about. This isn't an imposition it's a pleasure."

"See, Bella? I told you I could find you a dependable sitter. Now hurry and get a shower while I find you something to wear."

I quickly took off toward the bathroom while Leah started flipping though my closet. Fifteen minutes later I was drying off when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

The door opened a couple of inches and Leah stuck her hand in holding a couple of scraps of black material. "Here, put these on," she ordered.

I grabbed the bra and matching thong from her and quickly put them on. "Leah, are you sure I need to wear this?"

"Yes you do, if you feel sexy underneath your clothes then you will be more confident and relaxed. I want you to have fun tonight," she explained.

I kept the towel wrapped around me and opened the door.

"Here, come and sit down. Let me do your hair for you and then, when Rachel gets here, she can help you with your make-up."

"What's wrong with the way I do my make-up?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with it; you just need to actually wear some of it. Rachel is a pro at making people look natural. I promise you won't be disappointed."

I looked at my step-sister skeptically before sighing. "We'll see I guess."

Leah blew my hair dry and then pulled it up into a side ponytail. She added curls throughout the entire mass and then put a few ringlets around my face. The whole style was fun and flirty without being overdone. "There," she said, "now it will stay out of the way and won't make you hot when you dance."

I choked. "Dance?"

"Yeah, you know, it's where you move your body to the beat of music."

"I don't know how to dance, Leah," I confessed.

"Oh, well don't worry about that. We'll help you when the time comes, won't we Leah?" came the voice from the doorway.

"Hey Rachel," Leah said as she went to hug the beautiful woman that just walked in.

"Hey Leah, Bella." She looked me over and then said, "You don't remember me do you? You used to make mud pies with my little brother, Jacob."

"Oh yeah, I do remember; you're Billy's daughter, right?"

"That's me; you are gorgeous by the way. I love your hair. Are the highlights natural?"

"Ummm… Yeah…"

"Well here, just sit back and relax. I'll have you fixed up in no time. How do you like La Push?"

"It's good, I mean I remember it from when I was younger but still, it's nice being back in the area."

"I bet your mom didn't want you to leave Phoenix, did she?" Leah asked.

"No, she really didn't, but you have to go where the jobs are," I explained.

"Have you met Seth, yet?" Rachel asked.

I had been in La Push, staying with my Dad and his new wife Sue for the past three weeks, and I had yet to meet my step-brother. It was hard when he was never there. I knew that he was in college, at Washington State, which was all the way on the East border, but still, I would have liked to have met him before Leah and Sam's wedding. "No, not yet. He hasn't made it in from school."

"You're going to love Seth, he's an absolute sweetie," Rachel said.

"It's too bad that Mom and Charlie eloped like they did, if they'd had a wedding you could have come to it and met us all then. I would have liked knowing my sister for longer," Leah said.

"Wow Leah, that was almost nice," Rachel quipped.

Leah gave Rachel a dirty look and opened her mouth to say something when I interrupted, "So Leah, tell me the plans for the wedding."

I sat there and listened to the girls talk while Rachel did her thing. I wasn't allowed to look when she finished, instead Leah pulled me up and handed me an outfit with the instructions to go put it on. I walked into the bathroom and looked at it skeptically. I sighed deeply and then ditched my towel and started to get dressed.

Just a minute or two later, I was looking at myself critically in the mirror. I had to admit it wasn't too bad. The top was a bright, royal blue, halter top that stopped just before the band of my jeans. Just a hint of cleavage showed, although I could see my bra straps. There was a thin band of sequins just underneath the bust of the shirt and another around the hem.

The pants were skinny jeans that were low rise. They barely cleared my hips. I turned around and saw the waist band of the thong. I sighed and slipped out of the jeans. I ditched the thong and pulled the pants back on again. I wasn't about to go out in public letting everyone know what I had on underneath my clothes. Better to let them wonder. All in all the clothes were very flattering on me. They gave me curves in places I usually didn't have them, or maybe they just showed the curves I normally tried to hide.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Leah handed me a pair of clear heels. I slipped them on over my feet and looked down at my toes, glad that I had painted them the night before. Rachel walked behind me and reached under my shirt. She fastened my bra straps together so they wouldn't show and I was grateful that I didn't even have to ask. Leah handed me a pair of silver hoop earrings and I then announced that I was ready.

Rachel looked like an angel in the short, white dress she was wearing. It came to mid thigh and showed off her legs perfectly. It also seemed liked it was made just for her. It fit her body like a glove. The white material contrasted nicely against her darker skin tone. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Leah wore a pair of skinny jeans like mine and a gold top. It was kind of like a long bikini top, fitted over her chest and then looser hanging down her stomach. It stopped just short of the bottom of her ribs. The gold color really made her dark hair glisten and it made her eyes positively glow. Between the two of them I felt small and almost childish.

"Ok then ladies, everyone ready?" Rachel asked interrupting my inner musings. She picked up her handbag and handed mine to me. I pulled out my cell phone, my wallet and my lipstick and threw the purse back down on the bed. I tucked my driver's license and some cash in my pants pocket and handed Rachel my lipstick. I decided to hold onto my cell phone for a while.

Rachel nodded. "Good idea. I wish I could leave this little thing." She shrugged her shoulders. "No matter, Emily will hold onto it."

"Everyone ready to go?" Leah asked.

Rachel and I both nodded.

"Let's go then," Leah said and they started to pull me toward the door.

"Wait," I pleaded. "I need to tell Hallie good night."

I walked into the kitchen where Sue was sitting with my dad. Hallie was sitting up in her high chair eating cheerios and drinking milk from her sippy cup.

"Do you have everything that you need, Sue?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so. Your phone number is on the refrigerator along with the numbers for her pediatrician and poison control. Her diapers and wipes are in the bedroom on the dresser next to the crib and her baby Tylenol is in the medicine cabinet. I think we are set."

"Alright then, call me if you need_anything_."

I leaned over and gave my daughter a kiss on the forehead and told her goodnight. She smiled, her two front teeth showed prominently and she waved her cheerio covered hands at me.

"Don't worry, just go out and have a good time," Charlie said.

"Yeah Bella, go out and have fun for a change," Sue quipped.

I smiled. "I'll try." I looked back at my daughter and told her, "Now Hallie, you be a good girl for Grandma Sue and Grandpa Charlie."

She babbled and giggled at me before Sue caught her attention. And with that I walked out the door with Rachel and Leah.

I wasn't sure where we were going; I just knew it was a club in Port Angeles. Emily, a new mom-to-be and Leah's cousin and best friend had volunteered to be our designated driver for the evening. I was relieved that I wasn't going to have to worry about how I was going to get back home.

I crawled into the back of her Suburban. "Hello," she greeted me.

"Hi," I shyly responded.

"You must be Bella. Charlie talks about you all the time."

I smiled. "Yep… that's me."

"I'm Emily and this is Kim." She pointed to the lady sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

Emily was another remarkably attractive woman. Her face was oval shaped and framed with straight black hair. Her dark eyes were almond shaped and framed with dark lashes. She had high cheek bones and a generous mouth. My self-esteem took another hit.

Kim, at first glance appeared rather plain. Her features were average and her face was rounder than the others. But then she turned and smiled at me. Her entire face changed. She looked as if she was lit by an inner glow and suddenly she was radiant. Her eyes glistened and she had two cute dimples. I suddenly felt like the ugly duckling of the group.

It didn't take long for me to learn that this was a group of friends. Emily's boyfriend/fiancé was Paul Lahote. He was Sam's best friend. Sam's younger brother, Embry Call was Rachel's boyfriend. Kim's boyfriend, Jared Cameron was another one of Sam's good friends. There were several others in the group that would be joining us later that evening, namely Rachel's brother Jacob, their cousin, Quil Ateara, and Leah's younger brother, Seth.

Seth went to college at UDub and would be coming home for the wedding. He was too young to drink, so Leah explained that he had decided to wait and come to the club later, in time to give everyone a ride home. Jacob and Quil, however, were expected to arrive when the other guys did.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked as Leah passed me a drink. We were getting started early by drinking in the car on the way to the club. I briefly thought about the fact that it was illegal but then took a sip of the punch-like drink Leah had given me. The taste of lemonade exploded on my tongue and I no longer had any objections.

"There is supposed to be a group of male dancers at The Club in PA. That's where we are going tonight, not that we will actually enjoy the dancers much," Rachel explained.

"Why wouldn't we enjoy the dancers?" I asked.

"Because they don't hold a candle to our guys, just wait Bella. You'll see for yourself," Kim quipped.

I thought for a minute before I asked, "Then why are we going?"

"So you all can get drunk and we can have fun of course," Emily replied as if it should have been obvious.

"Besides Bella, I wanted to have a traditional bachelorette party and that included strippers," Leah informed me.

I smiled, I couldn't blame her. If I were getting married then I would want to have at least one final, fantastic night of fun first too. "Which club are we going to?"

"The Club," Rachel answered.

"I know, you've already said that but which one?"

"That's the name, it's just The Club." Leah snickered at my confusion.

I grinned as I understood finally that the name of the bar was simply, "The Club".

After that the conversation flowed freely. We mostly discussed Leah and Sam's upcoming ceremony. I never knew that so many details could go into a wedding. I was shocked and pleased to be included so easily into this tight knit group of women.

We arrived at "The Club" without incident and were able to walk right in. We didn't even have to pay a cover charge; the bouncer at the door explaining that it had already been "taken care of".

Emily led us over to a table set up with six chairs and marked with a sign that said, "Reserved for the Clearwater party" and took a seat, motioning for us to each sit down.

Leah glanced around the table, "Oh… six chairs… is Angela coming?" she asked excitedly.

Emily grinned and nodded. "She said she would be here as soon as she got off work for the day."

"Who's Angela?" I asked.

"She's one of our best friends. She works at the hospital here in PA. She's a nurse in the ICU there," Kim explained. "She also kind of has this on again off again relationship with Quil."

Leah snickered and nudged me in my side. "Yeah, Angela sees Quil and she's all for being on him. Then an hour or two later, she's gotten off… and off… and off."

My eyes widened as I got the implication. Rachel, Emily and Kim burst into laughter. I couldn't help but join them; it was funny.

Rachel stood up and walked over behind Leah. She pinned a white veil, adorned with tiny, plastic penises and miniature handcuffs, on top of her head.

Leah posed. "So how do I look?"

We all laughed and then I pulled out my cell phone and Leah modeled for a picture. I took several, some of her by herself, and then some of her with each of us. Finally a waitress came by and took one of the entire group, before she took our drink order.

"So let me get this straight, everyone that will be here tonight is paired up, except for me and Jacob. Is that right?"

"That's right," Leah sang.

"I knew I shouldn't have come," I muttered.

"Why not? It's not like we are going to try to fix you up with him," Rachel said.

"Really, you're not?" I wanted reassurance.

"No, we're not. I mean, don't get me wrong, I would like nothing better than for you to date my brother but he's a grown man and you're a grown woman. You're both old enough to make up your own minds about these types of things."

"Thanks Rachel, it's nice to know that." I had been worried about it since I had first figured out that Jacob and I were both there unattached. It wasn't that I had any issues with Jacob, because I didn't. It was more that I didn't want to find myself with any romantic entanglements. My life was difficult enough with Hallie, the move, and the new job. I didn't need to throw in the expectations of a man who might want something more than friendship.

A waitress came over and gave us our drinks and soon after that the show started. A group of guys, all dressed as firemen took the stage and a deep bass boomed throughout the speakers. The guys swayed, shook, and moved all over the stage. And then they walked down onto the floor and started dancing around the different tables. One of them came up behind Leah, and seeing her with her bride-to-be veil, he started humping her back and her shoulders. Kim stuck a $5.00 bill in the band of his underwear and he winked and then moved on.

That was the way the night went. Firemen, policemen, construction workers, a guy in a tux, men in uniform, the dancers swayed in time to the beat of the music and stripped down to their g-strings. Angela showed up in time to purchase Leah a lap dance and I think she was hoping that the bride-to-be would be embarrassed. Angela was in for a shock, Leah got up and danced with the guy and I swear, they could have been extras in that Dirty Dancing movie with Patrick Swayze.

I had to give it to Leah, after meeting Sam I could see why she wouldn't get as turned on by these guys and if what they said was true then I could also understand Emily and Rachel's point of views. But I didn't have my own personal Adonis at home; all I had was my battery operated boyfriend and I knew that after I made it home tonight, he was going to be getting a lot of use.

The show ended a little after ten and not long after that, the guys in the group showed up. I had already met Sam and I knew Jacob from when we were younger, but everyone else was new to me.

They all paired off and hit the dance floor and it wasn't long until Jacob and I joined them. Jacob was a good dancer and at first, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder what it would be like to have access to that ripped body. I found out the first time our hands touch. There was no spark. Even though Jacob was fuck hot, touching him was like touching Charlie. We didn't let that stop us though. We flirted easily and I could admit, it was nice to talk to him again, even though it was hard to hear him over the loud music.

I'd been to the bathroom and was making my way back to the table when I saw _him_. I'd had just enough to drink so that I felt good and friendly but not out of control, so I knew I wasn't hallucinating. He was the most perfect male specimen that I had ever seen. Dark hair was cut short to his head with just a tad of curl where it brushed up against his neck. A lone twig hung down over his forehead and it just invited someone to move it back. A straight nose and soft looking, full lips sat above a well defined jaw. Eyes that were so dark you really couldn't tell what color they were, stared back at me with an intensity that took my breath.

He walked toward me with an easy grace and I couldn't take my eyes off of his. We met, coming together only to stop, inches apart, in front of the hallway that led to the bathrooms. His hand brushed against mine and my lips parted, a soft gasp escaping as the tingling shock traveled up my arm.

His lips moved but I couldn't hear him over the steady thrum of the music.

I stood on my tip toes and yelled as close to his ear as I could, "What?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him, down the hallway and into a room at the end of the hall. It was a conference room or maybe a VIP room of some sort. It was equipped with a table and several chairs, and that was it. He shut the door behind us and with the sound of the music somewhat muted, I would have been able to hear him.

If he were talking, that is.

He slanted his lips over mine in a toe curling, earth shattering kiss that left me breathless. I was awash in sensation, a mindless being, a shameless wanton. By the time his lips left my mouth and traveled down my neck I didn't know what was going on, nor did I want to stop it. I didn't want anything except his lips on me, somewhere, anywhere. It was something out of a romance novel and unlike anything I had ever experienced.

"Your name?" the deep, husky voice sent shivers down my back and a gush of wetness seeped from inside me to coat the inside of my jeans.

He growled.

He picked me up and held me, wedged between his hard body and the wall that was to my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hands on his shoulders. His hands roamed up and down my sides, leaving searing trails of fire that branded my skin.

"Umm…" My head flew back and hit the wall behind me. I was lost in an intense, sexual haze. I couldn't think. I couldn't form a sentence, all I could do was stay there and feel.

"Name," he rumbled, his voice was needy, desperate. His mouth released my skin only long enough for him to get the word out, before it had reattached itself on a different spot of skin.

"I'm… a… I'm Bella," I said after a couple of seconds had passed.

"Bella," he said my name like a prayer.

His mouth was on my breast, and I was suddenly aware that my shirt and bra were gone, lying somewhere on the floor behind him.

"Umm… who are…umm… you?" I hoped that I was able to ask what I wanted.

His head lifted off my breast for just a second. "Yours," he moaned. He unfastened my pants and I felt his broad hand as it traveled down and curled into my heat. His long fingers slid inside me. He pumped his hand twice, and then curled his finger.

My hips bucked into him as a mini orgasm rocked my body. He scraped his teeth over my neck and my hips rocked into him again. This time it was him that moaned.

He pulled his hand out of my pants and undid the fastening on his, releasing his cock that seemed to sway and twitch with a life of its own. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was perfect and it was beautiful. Long and thick with prominent veins that ran down the length; they called out to me in an attempt to get my tongue to trace them.

I wiggled out of his grasp just long enough to pull my pants down and kick them off my feet, and then I was bent over the table with my feet on the floor. He stretched out over my back and held my arms extended over my head with one of his massive hands.

I felt helpless and exposed, and I loved it.

I heard the slight sound of a foil packet being ripped open and then seconds later the blunt head of his cock probed my entrance. I felt myself yielding to accommodate his girth. Inch by inch, he slowly slid inside me until finally; I felt his balls slapping up against my ass. He pulled out until just the broad head remained, and then entered me a second time, until he could move easily, sliding in and out of my seeping channel.

"Ahh fuck… you're so fucking tight, so fucking wet…" His movements picked up speed and he rocked his hips, moving his cock in and out of my body.

I couldn't move. I was pinned to the table by him, but in reality, I didn't want to move. I loved feeling powerless, unable to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to me. I understood that this could turn out to be a huge mistake, but somehow, I just knew that I could trust him. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I felt both vulnerable and powerful at the same time.

"Mine," he growled, his movements getting faster and harder.

His teeth scraped over my neck.

"Yours," I agreed.

He bit down into the soft tissue just behind my ear and I came, squeezing my muscles around his invading shaft. It was the most explosive, intense orgasm I had ever experienced. He pumped inside me two additional times before pressing himself as tight against my hips as he could. He shouted out my name and I could feel the twitches and jerks of his cock inside me.

He collapsed against my back and we laid there in a sweaty heap.

I didn't know how much time had passed, I think I may have even fallen asleep, but I was rudely awakened by someone banging on the door. I jumped underneath the security of his body and he jerked.

"What?" He was slightly grumpy sounding.

"There is someone at the door," I whispered.

The pounding came again followed by the frantic sounds of my name being called, loudly.

He swore and then yelled, "Jesus, give us a fucking minute."

Everything got quiet except for the steady thrum of the bass in the speakers as the DJ pounded out another hit.

I jumped up and started dressing as soon as he moved.

It was awkward for a couple of seconds as we stood by the door. I waited for him to open it. Instead he grabbed my hand and just looked down at me and grinned. "Ready to face the lion's den?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I admitted.

His hand moved to turn the door knob.

I put my hand on his arm and said, "No wait, there is one thing, what's your name and please don't tell me 'yours'?"

He smirked. "I'm Seth Clearwater."

"You're Seth Clearwater," I repeated.

He nodded his head.

"Wow! Well, I'm Bella, Bella Swan. You're my step-brother."

His lips spread in this little shit eating grin, "In that case, welcome to the family."


	2. Chapter 2

Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and Pre-read by Sparkling Fae. These ladies both write awesome stories, so if you haven't checked them out already please do so.

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

**Welcome to the Family **

**Part 2**

**Seth**

"So dude, you're going home for the next couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, my sister is having her bachelorette party tonight and I promised Sam and the guys that I would be there in time to help drive them all home."

"Fuck, you better get going. It's gonna take you hours to get there."

I just grinned. Ryan didn't have a clue how long it would really take me to go the distance. I glanced do at my watch. "Damn, I do need to go." Really, I was fine on time but I knew it would be suspicious if I didn't make a move soon.

"How're you going? Bike?" It was no secret that I didn't have a car on campus.

"Yeah, I have clothes at home so I'll just throw some stuff in a back pack and take my bike."

He nodded, "Be careful and I'll see you in what, a week or two?"

"Should be about that," I nodded. "Party's this weekend and the wedding is next. I'll be back in time for the fall mixer."

Ryan grinned. It was his favorite time of year. Football season and cheerleaders, tailgating and after game parties, pledges doing stupid stuff to be included in a fraternity and girls willing to spread their legs after a couple of drinks.

"Hurry home bro, you may not be able to play ball like the rest of us jocks but that doesn't mean you can't reap the benefits of a winning season."

"You got it. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I grabbed my helmet and backpack with the change of clothes and left the room. I took the stairs, making quick work of the five flights and in no time at all, my bike was roaring and I was taking off.

It was a great day for a drive. It was sunny and for once, the weather was perfect. A small breeze circulated the air and it was a balmy 86 degrees. I took to the roads, heading out of town, going faster than I should have, but hopefully not fast enough to get pulled over.

It was the perfect time of year. Daylight filled the sky for hours and it often seemed like it took forever for it to get completely dark. The temperature dropped after sunset but that didn't matter to me. I was still plenty warm enough.

I pulled into the parking lot of "The Club" shortly after eleven pm and in no time at all, the bike was loaded into the bed of the truck that Paul Lahote sometimes drove. I sniffed around for the hide-a-key and threw my backpack and helmet inside the cab. I checked my wallet and ran a comb through my hair and then I headed for the door.

I bypassed the lines of people waiting and walked up to the bouncer like I owned the place.

"Great show tonight," the guy offered. "You guys really had the women going crazy."

"Thanks," I replied as he waved me through.

I chuckled. It really was funny that the guy thought I was part of the entertainment. He should know that those guys had nothing on the pack.

The scene was like a lot of others that I had gotten used to seeing. Wall to wall people, gyrating bodies, men with sweaty faces staring from tables and corners around the room while women danced. Here and there you could see a woman that was actually dancing with her man.

Leah and Sam were grinding against each other in the middle of the floor. Not too far away from them was Paul with Emily pulled up against him and his thigh between her legs. Embry had Rachel's back resting on his chest and from the way he was standing, I would venture to guess that he was rubbing his cock all over her ass.

Quil and Angela were in a booth in the corner. They were making out like crazy and from the looks of things; Angela was going to be sporting more than one love mark tomorrow.

Jacob was sitting on the other side of the booth, trying to look at anything but the couple across from him.

Of all the pack members, Jacob, Quil and I were the only ones that hadn't imprinted. Even the youngest two, Collin and Brady, had met their other half. As Alpha of the pack, you would think that Jacob would have been the first, but that wasn't the case. As for Quil, well his grandfather said he was too much of a pervert to saddle any one woman on him. Quil was alright with that though. Angela and he had a working relationship. They dated who they wanted; when they wanted, but if they needed someone for an evening, either for sex or just to talk, they would each call the other. Both of them knew it wouldn't go any farther than just being good fuck buddies.

I caught Jake's eye and threw up my hand in a wave before turning and heading toward the bathrooms.

I was almost to the hallway when an aroma of cinnamon, vanilla and woman, almost overwhelmed me. My eyes sought out the source and fixed themselves on a brunette beauty that was heading in my direction. I stopped and stared. She wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were on the ground and she was carefully looking at where she was going. She must have felt my eyes on her though because she looked up and I was caught.

Her dark brown eyes became the center of my world. I walked toward her, not even aware that I was moving. The smell of something spicy and alluring halted me in my tracks and it took everything that I had not to pull her into my arms and crush her to me.

My hand reached out, seemingly of its own accord and brushed against hers. An electric shock moved up my arm and down my side, settling in my cock. I was instantly at full attention and almost desperate for relief.

My wolf was scratching at the surface, trying to tear free and claim this woman, his woman, our woman.

Her lips parted and all I could do was picture myself, pushing my hard cock into her warm mouth, between those full, succulent lips.

This wouldn't do. I would scare her away if I didn't get control of myself.

"I'm Seth and I want to lick you from your toes to your earlobes." _Fuck, where the hell did that come from?_ I panicked, trying to quickly get myself under control.

She looked at me with a cute little crease furrowing her forehead. And then she lifted up on her tip toes and yelled, "What?"

I could hear her easily but I knew then, thankfully, that there was no way she would be able to hear a word I said, not over the beat of the music. My heart slowed down from the rapid racing to a more subdued gallop.

I grabbed her hand, ignoring the sensations that resulted from having her skin touching mine, and pulled her behind me, past the bathrooms and into a room at the end of the hall. It was a VIP room, one with a table and chairs. There was a dark curtain that covered the wall at the far end and I knew that if I pulled the curtain back, I would find a small stage, complete with a pole for dancing. I shut the door and the sound from the bar was dampened somewhat.

Now I would be able to talk to her, find out who she was, where she lived. I needed to know everything about her.

The smell of her arousal filled the small room and I became speechless. I lost all hope of subduing the beast inside.

Faster than the thought could register, my lips were covering hers and I was gone. Nothing that resembled the man was left. In his place was a confident beast, a predator that had scented his prey. I was a supernatural being that wanted nothing more than to have this woman in any conceivable position and on every available surface. I knew then that nothing short of her just outright saying no, was going to stop me from having her. Before we left this room, she would be mine.

I trailed my lips down her neck and listened to her moans of pleasure. She had no idea what she did to me, how she tempted my wolf to take her, how I struggled with the desire to throw her on the floor and fuck her there.

"Your name?" I asked the question in an effort to distract myself.

It was a waste of time.

The delectable scent of her desire wafted over me and I growled with pleasure.

After that I couldn't stop myself. I picked her up and held her against the wall, pinned beneath my body. There would be no escape, not that she would want to. I would make sure of that.

I let my hands have free will and they roamed over every surface of her body.

"Name," I managed to eke out between bouts of open mouthed kissing on her neck.

Several long seconds passed before I finally heard her breathy whimper, "I'm… Bella."

"Bella," I murmured. The name had instant meaning for me. This was the woman that was sleeping in my bedroom. This was Charlie's daughter, the woman who was now my new step-sister.

I could care less. We weren't related, not really. We had never even met before tonight. I had never seen her before, well except by pictures, and they were all from when she was much younger. Now the only pictures she sent were the ones of her daughter.

_Could I do this to my step-sister? Fuck yeah! Should I do this to my step-sister? Try and stop me. _

I untied the top of her shirt and slid it over her head. Her bra quickly followed and I threw them both over my shoulder, my mind going ninety to nothing the entire time.

_Daughter! _She had a daughter, but she was unattached. There was no man in her life, none, not even the asswipe that had gotten her pregnant and then left her behind to raise a kid on her own. Well there hadn't been a man in her life. Now there was because I sure didn't intend to let her get away from me.

My lips attached themselves to her breast and through the fog in my brain, I heard her ask, "Who are you?"

I answered with the first thing that came to my mind. "Yours," it was true. I was hers. This wasn't the place and most definitely not the time to tell her that I was Sue's son, her step-brother.

My hand trailed down to her pants and I quickly unbuttoned and then unzipped them. I slid my hand inside and was instantly overcome with need, when I reached her uncovered center. My fingers sought out her opening and I slid them inside.

Her hips bucked against my hand and I grazed my teeth over her neck, willing myself not to bite her. She needed to have everything explained first, before I made things complicated.

Her juices ran over my fingers and coated them with her slick essence. The feeling of her tight little body, clenched around my hand had me desperate for more.

I pulled out of her pants and reached for the fastening to my own. My cock sprung out and bobbed up and down, hitting me in the lower stomach. The blunt head landed just below my navel. She was mesmerized. Her eyes followed my shaft and her lips parted.

She moved away from me and I released her to stand on her own. She shimmied out of her pants and I couldn't stop myself from watching her wiggling ass. She kicked her pants off of her feet and that was my undoing.

I bent her forward over the table and nestled my cock into the furrow of her ass cheeks. I stretched over her and secured her hands above her head. The scent of lust swarmed around me and I knew then, that this would have only one possible outcome.

I was going to claim my mate. The wolf would allow nothing less. He was primal, feral at the thought of having our mate spread out beneath us, her body willing and able to receive us, her womb fertile for my seed. My hips thrust forward and with a shuddering growl, I stopped myself. I reached the pants that were lying on the floor at my feet and quickly removed the foil packet from my wallet. It was cliché, but I didn't care. I took great pains to make sure that the condom in my possession was changed often. Either it was used and replaced, or it was discarded after a couple of months. I didn't want any surprises, especially not with my imprint, who knew nothing about me or my dual nature.

I opened the foil packet and spread the rubber covering over my dick, taking care to leave room in the end for my cum. And then I let the wolf loose.

The head of my cock lined up with her center and I slowly slid home. She fit me like a glove, two sizes too small. It was incredible, the most intense and amazing experience of my life, well up to that point at least. I seated myself fully and my sac brushed against her ass cheeks. I pulled out until just the bulbous tip remained and then I plunged my way inside her again. I kept this movement up until I could freely move.

And it didn't take long.

Soon her fluids were coating my shaft, my balls and her thighs. I started moving faster, propelling my cock back and forth. Words tumbled from my lips in an attempt to tell her what she was doing to me, how she was affecting me. But I didn't know if she could understand my ramblings or not.

She bucked into me and I growled against her skin. I settled my weight over her body and held her unmoving on the table. I wanted her to know that I was in charge. By the time we were done, she would know that I was the man for her, the one that could help her to reach places and experience things that she had never before even dreamt.

My hips thrust faster and faster and the rhythm that I had kept became a thing of the past. The strokes became shorter and I knew that I was fixing to shoot my load inside her.

"Mine," my teeth scraped over her neck.

Her head nodded slightly, "Yours."

I couldn't stop the wolf. My teeth sank into the soft tissue by her ear and she exploded over my cock. Her muscles clenched around my dick and that was all it took. I came and I came and I came. I shot load after load of white, creamy jizz into the rubber sheath. It was the most powerful orgasm that I had ever experienced. I pushed myself tight against her pelvis and my cock shuddered inside her.

I fell forward, and rested the majority of my weight against my forearms. My body sheltering hers and our hips still joined.

It didn't take them long. I knew that Jacob, Sam and the others would be well aware of what was transpiring in this little VIP room. They proved it by pounding against the door as soon as the silence and slowing heartbeats let them know that we were sated.

They banged against the door and she twitched.

I swore, too lowly for Bella to hear me and then I released a low growl.

"There is someone at the door," the whispered words sounded frantic and scared.

The pounding came again and Jacob shouted out my mate's name, loudly.

I cussed and then yelled, "Give us a fucking minute."

I listened to their fading footsteps and then I moved off of her. She started to dress and because of that, I did too.

She glanced at me and her beautiful cheeks took on a red hue. She was embarrassed and I just couldn't have that. I reached for her hand and grinned, "Ready to face the lion's den?" _More like the wolf pack, _but I kept that thought to myself.

Bella nodded, "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I started to open the door when she stopped me. "No, wait, there is one thing, what's your name and please, don't tell me 'yours'."

It was time to drop the bomb, "I'm Seth Clearwater."

"You're Seth Clearwater," she repeated.

I nodded my head.

"Wow! Well, I'm Bella, Bella Swan. You're my step-brother."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I thought about how much closer we would become. I threw my arm around her shoulder and pulled her against me. "In that case, welcome to the family."


End file.
